It's too late
by DanyCullen01
Summary: Oneshot; Jace se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Alec, pero este último ya no está muy seguro. Slash. Para KissWithAFist.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.

**Summary: **Jace se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Alec, pero este último ya no está muy seguro.

**Nota:** esto es un regalo de cumpleaños para Meli3 ILYSFM3 Feliz cumpleaños, ojalá te guste :3

**

* * *

**

**It's too late.**

Jace se detuvo unos pocos segundos ante la puerta, dubitativo. Tras un largo suspiro, al fin se decidió a tocarla.

Se oyó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Alec con voz adormilada.

—Yo —contestó Jace con voz seca.

Sobre el instituto se cernía la oscuridad de la medianoche. Todo estaba en silencio excepto por las suaves pisadas de los chicos y los quietos ronroneos de Iglesia.

Pasaron algunos momentos en lo que parecía que Alec salía de la cama y caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Está bien, Jace, pasa. Siéntate. —Dijo señalando con la cabeza la silla que se encontraba cerca de su cama. — ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Alec, aún medio dormido.

—Clary y yo peleamos. —Alec rodó los ojos. —Esta vez parece definitivo. Clary y yo terminamos.

Jace entró de lleno a la habitación, luego tras un largo suspiro, se sentó. El otro chico cerró los ojos, sabía que los tórtolos no durarían peleados y en unos cinco minutos retomarían sus muestras públicas de afecto.

— ¿Y por qué terminaron? —preguntó Alec, sin interés.

Repentinamente, la mirada de Jace se tornó seria (más de lo que ya estaba), se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a su parabatai.

Alec frunció el ceño. Esto ya era grave. No era la manera normal de Jace de comportarse. Lo normal sería que lanzara una respuesta sarcástica y esbozara una sonrisa burlona.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Alec caminó hacia su amigo y colocó una mano en su espalda.

—Hey… ¿qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Alec con un toque de ternura en la voz.

Jace se encogió de hombros para quitar la mano de Alec de su espalda y se dio la vuelta abruptamente para encararlo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y se sostenía fuertemente el puente de la nariz.

A pesar de las marcadas ojeras, el rostro de Jace parecía el de un ángel, a Alec le gustaba observarlo cuando el no miraba…

Sus ojos leonados, el sedoso cabello rubio, esos labios…

«Mierda, concéntrate, Alec»—se reprendió el chico.

—Yoterminéconellaporti —masculló Jace, demasiado rápido como para darse a entender.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Alec manteniendo aún sus ojos entrecerrados, fijos en los labios del rubio.

Jace tomó a Alec de la cara con rudeza, con violencia.

—Yo. Abandoné. A. Clary. Por. Ti

Alec abrió la boca para contestar, pero de ella no salió ni un sonido.

Siguió intentándolo durante unos minutos.

—Yo… no entiendo —al fin logró titubear.

Jace sacudió el rostro de Alec, desesperado.

—Dejé a mi novia por ti, porque te amo, al fin me di cuenta y quiero estar contigo, sólo contigo. —El rostro de Jace se volvió inexpresivo. Realmente hablaba en serio. Jace nunca mentía. _Casi_ nunca.

Alec se estaba quedando sin aire. Sentía como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

Jace, aún más desesperado tomó el rostro de su amigo más fuertemente (se veían marcas rojas y blancas, allí donde sus dedos lo apretaban). Lo acercó más (tanto que casi rozaban sus narices) e hizo lo imaginable (y a la vez lo más predecible): lo besó.

La sorpresa hizo que Alec trastabillara hacia atrás y su boca permaneciera abierta y sin moverse. Jace no dejó de sujetar la cara de Alec con una mano y con la otra lo agarró de la espalda, empujándolo para sí.

Los labios de Jace se movían, rápidos, furiosos, como si no tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo (y no lo tenía), mientras Alec aún estaba en shock.

Después de unos segundos Alec le devolvió el beso, no pensaba en nada más que en los labios de Jace aplastando los suyos, en su lengua que se aventuraba a jugar con la suya, en como la mano del chico presionaba fuertemente su espalda y como un bulto se empezaba a formar en sus pantalones.

« ¿Qué estás haciendo? —se preguntó una parte racional del chico. —Carajo, Alec, piensa».

Y en ese momento, el chico de cabello oscuro detuvo el beso.

Jace lo miró fijamente, jadeando, recuperando la respiración.

Nadie hablaba. Sólo se dirigían miradas incómodas.

— ¿Por qué terminaste el beso? —Jace susurró.

—No debiste besarme. —Respondió Alec.

—Creí que eso era lo que siempre habías querido —Jace rio. La risa era ronca y amarga.

—Siempre no significa toda la vida.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Creí que me amabas. Desde que me conoces me has amado, y no creas que no sé esto. En cierto modo siempre he estado consciente de ello, y ahora, por fin me doy cuenta de que te amo. No como mi amigo o parabatai, sino como algo más.

La expresión del rostro de Alec era fría, no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento (una cara de nada).

Jace no se quedó de brazos cruzados, así que volvió a tomar a Alec de los hombros, acercándolo y aplastando sus labios contra los de Alec. Ahora el beso era más lento, mostraba menos pasión y más sentimiento.

Esta vez Alec no respondió el beso, puso las manos sobre el pecho de Jace y las movió rápido y fuerte, empujando al chico y estrellándolo contra la pared.

Jace lo miró sorprendido y luego con curiosidad.

—Jace. Lo siento (en realidad no), eso fue antes. Hace un tiempo me di cuenta que nunca ibas a sentir algo así por mí. —rio con desgana. —Yo estuve enamorado de ti durante seis años, seis malditos años de agonía, luego llegó Magnus, y yo volví a vivir, me hizo darme cuenta de lo que era el amor y sé que estoy siendo cursi, pero es la realidad. Ahora ya no siento nada de eso por ti. Y tú me estás diciendo que me amas, cuando yo ya no. ¿Irónico, no?

»Y si te preguntas porqué te devolví el beso y luego lo corté, es porque sólo estaba comprobando lo que ya te dije antes: ya no siento nada por ti. Lo siento, Jace, te diste cuenta muy tarde, y en efecto, ya es demasiado tarde.

Tras haber dicho esto, Alec salió de su habitación (el sueño se había ido) y Jace se quedó allí junto a la pared con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón en un puño.

* * *

¿Quién consuela a Jace? XD ¿**R**_eviews_?

**-Dany**


End file.
